Masaomi Haruno
|romaji = Haruno Masaomi|race = Human (Chimera)|gender = Male|age = 28|birth_date = January 31st (Aquarius)|relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Maria Serizawa (Older Sister; deceased) Aoi Haruno (Daughter) Hiroyuki Serizawa (Brother-In-Law; deceased) Rei Serizawa (Nephew) Takashi Serizawa (Nephew) Unborn Grandchild|affiliation = Sì Xiàng Project (Former Administrator) Kimura Town C.P.S. (Formerly)|status = Alive|demon = Wöden}}Masaomi Haruno (春野 正臣, Haruno Masaomi) is the estranged father of Aoi Haruno and the former administrator for the Sì Xiàng Project. In Volume 3, he was paired up with Yuki, Kurumi, Takehito, and Seito as an observer tasked with with observing the current spike of Daemons in Kimura Town, and to find the "Suzaku". He his the central antagonist of the Sì Xiàng Arc. Appearance Masaomi is a tall, slim man in about his late twenties with long, chestnut-colored hair. He is often seen dressed in the special combat uniform of the Tatsuyama Village, and grey plain pants most of the time. He is seen to always wear an pair of black glasses that he rarely takes off, however, when he finally takes them off it shown that his eyes are red with slit purple pupils. Personality History Plot Volume III Volume VII Volume VIII Volume IX Volume X Volume XI Volume XII Volume XIII Volume XIV Powers & Abilities Masaomi is a powerful Human considered to be "Over-Talented" rather than a "Genius" far more dangerous than even High-tier Daemons. Unlike most people, he emits a vicious red-black aura. In Volume XII, Masaomi revealed that he had been experimenting on himself, turning him into a chimeric being by using genetic material from other beings, being able to absorb corruption and convert it into power; Masaomi can also absorb other beings and take their power as after absorbing the Daemon Lord Wöden, he became a being the Tatsuyama Village and C.P.S. couldn't oppose. In Volume XIV, amassing almost infinite ki once Masaomi synchronized with Kouryuu, being compatible with the Five Elements, and using Wöden's full power has made him superior to Rei, who had both Orcus's and Mikhail's powers. It was said that if he were to absorb the manifested Kouryuu, then he could become an omnipotent being, akin to the Yahweh Daemon, however, his loss was due to him being unable to obtain the power of Yang, a major flaw in his strategies. Corruption Absorption: Due to him having the cells of high-levels Daemons and Cherubs, Masaomi has the unique power to both absorb and store almost limitless corruption that could end the Tatsuyama Village and C.P.S., then converts that into power. Despite him being viewed as more of a threat than Orcus Cocytus, the Tatsuyama Village and Vatican couldn't kill him as that could release the corruption stored in him. Masaomi can also absorb living beings, as he absorbs Wöden taking his power, knowledge, and memories. Inside of him is an absolute abyss, which can entrap even someone as powerful as Wöden, who was unable to escape and eventually vanished. Ki Manipulation: Masaomi is a rare ki-based fighter, as such he is able to control the ki of both himself and others, almost killing Seito, Takehito, Celis, Vangeance and Eliza after overloading their ki despite blocking their strikes, and going toe-to-toe with a Shenlong-powered Hisashi Sumeragi. He is afforded different abilities more so than others, able to fire off ki waves; channel and absorb elemental ki from his environment gaining a brown aura after absorbing earth-based ki; suppress his presence and appear invisible, and control the ki found in magic and attacks such as Rei's Ame-no-Ohabari at it's original power and Hisashi's Worochi-no-Aramasa. Similar to him being able to absorb limitless corruption, Masaomi could potentially be able to absorb limitless ki from the planet, especially after syncing with Kouryuu. * Ki Sense: Magic Expert: Aside from his combat skills, Masaomi is skilled in magic being able to make a Táowù Replica using Ashkelon. He could use Seiryuu, Genbu, Byakko and the Four Perils to create a near-perfect three-dimensional barrier around Kyoto (though it was weakened at the south and west sides due to not having Aoi or the real Táowù at the time) and create a visual scream to view others' actions inside the barrier. Due to having Daemonic DNA, he also has the dark element as shown in Volume XIV in his second fight with Rei. Other Skills Master Strategist: He is a master strategist and manipulator as he planned several moves ahead of Rei, Eros, the Elders and Mephisto, who are known as great thinkers among their respective groups. Masaomi can uses the simplest of ideas that the six of them overlooked such as choosing to bring down Kouryuu instead of summoning him, then tricked Rei into bringing Aoi, Grover and Táowù after stealing Ashkelon and the other three Dolls, which he planned on using as a vessel for Kouryuu from the start. He is also skilled in psychological warfare, using the emotional situations of others to put them on edge. Daemon Wöden (ウオーディン, Uōdin) is the Daemon Masaomi absorbed into his body, who is known as the Wise Trickster (ワイズ・トリックスター, Waizutorikkusutā). While absorbed by Masaomi, Wöden took the form of an black raven constantly around Masaomi, either on his shoulder or flying above him. He was shown to be able to use Wöden to create an invisible forcefield with a circular motion of his arms, and allows Masaomi to see through all illusions and barriers that are not equivalent to an Yahweh-Daemon. Chisato explained that Wöden far surpasses Orcus, Lucyfer and Thor in terms of raw magical power alone. * Daemonic Armor: In Volume XIV, Masaomi has allowed Wöden's power to corrode him, thus absorbing the Daemon Lord into himself in order to bring out his power, causing an organic armor akin to a demonic exoskeleton with six black wings, likely due to possessing daemonic cells. This armor also appears to be made from materials different from what the magical gauntlets were made from, four colors that represent all the Four Elements: Fire (red), Metal (white), Water (black), and Wood (blue). It is noted that both Fire and Metal were dominant due to Wöden who wielded flames, both of which would soon be strengthened further if Masaomi absorbed Kouryuu achieving a balance with the Five Elements. However, if done under normal conditions, this process would've swallowed his flesh and mind if he hadn't accumulated the four elements beforehand. In this form, he decided to sacrifice his humanity to kill both Gods, Daemons and Cherubs alike with the armor being incredibly durable enough to handle slashes from Yuki and electrified smashes from Keisuke without a single scratch. Equipment Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): In his final battle with Rei, Masaomi, while using Wöden's full power, was able to summon a Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi by combining five different ki to create a green-colored god sword to use as a final trump card against Rei. * Wöden's Soul: Hidden inside of the depts of the dark abyss within Masaomi is the soul of Daemon lord Wöden who had vanished within him, which is the source of Masaomi's infinite ki and magic. Although it was partially destroyed by Rei, it's able to regenerate itself over time. Trivia * His name Masaomi (正臣) means "Minister". ** His surname Haruno (春野) means "Springfield". * Masaomi is the only villain who almost successfully killed both Rei and Orcus in a battle one on one. * After the events of Volume XIV, Masaomi moves into Chisato's old apartment and lives rent-free. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Daemon Hosts Category:Sì Xiàng Category:Former Antagonists Category:C.P.S.